Introductions
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Mal introduces Amy to Belle, but when the pink haired teen flinches during an embrace from Belle the woman can't help but feel protective of the teen.


**This was sent to me by PinkSakura271 so I hope you like what I have done with your idea x**

"Calm down, Cherry Blossom." Mal said to her twin sister as they walked towards Belle's library. Ever since Mal had mentioned the infamous library to her pink haired sister Amy had wanted to see it. Today Mal was killing two birds with one stone, taking her sister to meet Belle as well as see her library.

Mal heard her twin sigh before grasping the purplette's hand in her own. "How can I calm down? I'm about to meet the bloody Queen of Auradon." The pinkette stated like it should have been completely obvious to her sister why she was freaking out.

As Mal stopped next to the familiar door she turned the pink haired teen to face her. The purplette understood completely why Amy was freaking out, she had been the exact same way, but her twin had to calm down. "Amy, trust me. You're freaking out for nothing." She told the teen. "Belle is really nice."

Taking a deep breath Amy was finally able to calm herself down before she followed her twin through the door. Amy couldn't help but let out a gasp as she entered the library. Amy had never seen so many book in one place before. This library was easily twice the size of the one at Auradon Prep. The pinkette was so entranced by the sight of the books lining the walls that she didn't even notice anyone else in the room, until her sister's voice broke her trance.

"Hi Belle." Mal greeted the brunette Queen, smiling as she did. She had grown close to her boyfriends mother and hoped that her sister would as well. Maleficent was an all round crap mother and Amy deserved someone like Belle to try and fill that role now. "This is Amy, my twin. Cherry blossom, this is Belle." She introduced them.

Belle smiled as she pink haired teen curtsied to her. "You don't need to do that Amy." She told the pink haired teen, who looked up at her. ""Only when we're around other royals or the press. At home I'm just Ben's mother, not Queen of Auradon." She explained. As she shared a smile with Mal, Amy couldn't help but wonder if Mal had been right and Belle was a really good person who generally cared. "I'll leave you two to read while I go make a phone call. I'll see you girls soon." She said stepping forward and wrapping the twins in a tight embrace.

The thing Belle noticed immediately was that Amy flinched and tried to back away. Amy had gotten used to getting hit whenever someone other then Aml and their friends came into contact with her. It's not quite the reaction Belle had expected but from what Mal and Evie had told her about life on the Isle, and knowing Maleficent's reputation she didn't doubt the girl had probably never had a mother figure or any kind of warm, comforting, caring and nice interactions with people other then her sister. The brunette took a step back before slowly and gently reaching for Amy's hands.

Surprising the Queen Amy allowed the contact but she could see the worry and fear written across her face. "Amy sweetheart, look at me." She said as gentle as possible. She didn't want to scare the teen anymore then she already was but she also wanted the girl to take in what she was saying. "You don't have to be worried or scared around me. I won't hurt you in any way, I promise." She told the teen.

While Amy didn't fully believe her she also knew Mal wouldn't let Belle near her if she thought the brunette was dangerous. With that in mind the pinkette nodded and offered a small smile to the queen before the woman left to make her phone call. Mal gently took her sister's hand. "I know your not used to the hugs and things but they won't hurt you, especially Belle. I reacted similarly to what you just did but Belle's one of the nicest, most caring people I've ever met. If she promises you something, she keeps to it."n The purplette explained. "Come on, lets grab a book and lose ourselves." She stated, sharing a laugh with her pink haired twin. People thought it was weird how much they both liked reading but it was like an escape from the real world for them, an escape they readily and happily accepted.

When Belle came back a few horus later she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. As she walked further into her library she smiled as she saw the twins curled up on the couch, fast asleep with their books open in their laps. She couldn't resist her motherly instincts as she carefully draped a blanket around the sleeping siblings, hoping they had a descent nights sleep for once. She had been worried about how much sleep they had been getting since Evie had let slip that the pair of them had nightmares about their mother. She just hoped that now they were in Auradon together things would start getting better for the duo.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this one shot. If you have any Mal/Belle related ideas you would like to see let me know as I really love writing them as a mother/daughter pairing. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
